


And who, may I ask, are you?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well? Spit it out already.





	And who, may I ask, are you?

Our story begins at one of Nearly Headless Nick's favourite haunts, a corridor on the third floor. He's floating aimlessly up and down the corridor.

Nearly Headless Nick muttered, "Another hour flies by without love entering my life."

Suddenly an unfamiliar slightly wrinkled man stepped out of an empty classroom and began walking briskly towards Nearly Headless Nick without either one knowing there was anyone else in the corridor. 

The man was looking at the floor as he strided down the corridor, both were distracted and the man ended up walking right through Nearly Headless Nick.

Nearly Headless Nick gasped. "Ugh."

The man stopped in his tracks, faced Nearly Headless Nick and said, "Sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

Nearly Headless Nick smiled. "It's alright, Sir and who, may I ask, are you?"

The man introduced himself, "I am Nicolas Flamel."

Nearly Headless Nick smiled. "I'm Nearly Headless Nick, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Flamel inquired, "I take it you had an amateur executioner?"

Nearly Headless Nick nodded and stated, "I'm relieved that you're not asking how I'm nearly headless."

Flamel smirked. "I'm smarter than most who pass through these corridors."

Nearly Headless Nick grinned. "So, Mr Smart Guy, what are you doing here?"

Flamel tapped his nose and beamed, "That's a private matter."

Nearly Headless Nick tipped his head to him and replied, "A pleasure to meet such a charming man, have a nice day."

Flamel promised, "I'll come see you sometime soon."


End file.
